Outdoor
by DohnHollow
Summary: Nanoha, siempre severa frente a cualquier orden o problema, tropezó bajo su sombra orgullosa con una piedra. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que este obstáculo era bueno; bueno robando, bueno manipulando, y bueno eludiendo a la justicia de una manera más sugestiva de lo que le hubiese gustado.


**. .**

* * *

**.**

_Impenetrable y majestuosa, Uminari se erguía en medio del valle. Una ciudad antigua y orgullosa, que sería la principal testigo de la historia que estaba a punto de desencadenarse._

**.**

* * *

******. .**

**Capítulo 1: Fijando blancos**

Pálida, fría, cortante.

Entre muchas otras cualidades, esas tres eran las que Nanoha pudo recordar con los copos de nieve que caían con templanza a dos metros de ella, lejos de la protección que le brindaba el umbral techado. La nariz le picaba y sentía las manos entumecidas pese a llevar guantes de piel revestidos en cuero. Estaba segura que de no saber la hora exacta no sospecharía que caía la tarde, el paisaje albino por cielo y tierra confundían hasta al con más experiencia.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde el interior de la torre a sus espaldas y sin pensarlo miró por encima del hombro con la esperanza de ver el rostro del mandamás indicándole que su turno había finalizado, lamentablemente sólo se encontró con los ojos desafiantes del viejo centinela de la torre que cuidaba el perímetro durante el día desde hace muchos años, siempre estaba en el último piso por lo que Nanoha dedujo que había bajado para buscar más abrigo. Ocho pisos más arriba el frío debía ser insoportable.

A su lado su compañero de guardia tosió con la garganta apretada y a Nanoha no le extrañó su condición, más le parecía raro que ella no estuviese igual. Había comenzado su servicio en la Guardia desde hace años, para ser exacta desde los diecisiete, que era la edad pico para entrar, siempre resguardando la seguridad de las calles de la ciudad o cumpliendo trabajos pequeños para los mandos mayores. Sólo cuatro años más tarde tuvo el esperado ascenso, y junto a la insignia dorada con relieves llegó la carta del General ordenándole trasladarse como guardia fijo a las afueras de la ciudad, en la Torre Vigía Norte, donde su faena diaria había convertido sus días en posiciones fijas frente a la única puerta de entrada al sitio, posiciones que acalambraban el cuerpo, un clima que poco a poco le quitaba fuerzas para abrir los ojos por las madrugadas y la rutina, siempre eran los mismos cuatro rostros que le saludaban y despedían al termino de la jornada, entre ellos el Viejo Centinela, del cuál aún no sabía siquiera su nombre. De él sólo recibía gruñidos y miradas amenazadoras. Dudaba que alguno de sus compañeros lo supiera, de todas maneras.

– Agh, no me jodas. – Una voz grave interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndole mirar al dueño de tal quejido.

El chico a su lado doblaba cada vez más las rodillas en lo que parecía ser un intento de salvar lo poco y nada que llevaba en su morral ahora roto por la parte de abajo. Un par de chucherías cayeron al suelo para mal de él y con un resoplido derrotado dejó que las demás cosas terminasen de caer.

– Pensé que duraría más, pero veo que terminó por romperse antes. – Una expresión confiada adornó su rostro antes de agacharse para recoger sus pocas pertenencias que parecían consistir sólo en papeles y un reloj de bolsillo.

Nanoha observó la situación en silencio sin saber qué decir.

Notó que mientras él se giraba para ir a dejar las cosas y el morral roto en una mesa junto a algunas herramientas que eran del Centinela, el uniforme de soldado le bailaba sobre el cuerpo. Recordó haber pensado lo mismo la primera vez que lo vio acercarse a lo lejos junto a dos soldados rango tres, los cuales fueron los responsables de presentarlo como la persona que la acompañaría en las jornadas desde ese día en adelante:

"_Holgado."_

Nanoha llevaba un mes allí o un poco más, no estaba segura con exactitud del tiempo, y desde hace menos de una semana le habían cambiado de compañero de guardia; el anterior simplemente no soportó el silencio y la soledad de la Torre Norte y terminó por retirarse, en las barracas durante la hora de la cena de ese día se comentó entre dientes y los tintineos de las cucharas chocar contra los platos que había sido humillado públicamente por abandonar un puesto de tal magnitud. Tras un día y una noche de cargar con la propia responsabilidad de cuidar y resguardar todos los rincones que su campo de visión le permitía desde la puerta donde se encontraba en soledad, había llegado el reemplazo con botas negras, dando pasos confiados bajo su melena café que se balanceaba a cada zancada que daba. Y esa era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra.

– Si te acompleja mucho te puedo dar uno de sobra que tengo. Es de cuero grueso, te durara muchos años. – habló por fin la castaña.

El chico le devolvió una mirada serena y sólo sonrió en silencio. – Te lo agradecería mucho. La verdad pensé en comprarme uno nuevo antes de venir, pero terminé olvidándolo. Ya cuando estaba acá lo recordé... muy tarde.

Nanoha vio de reojo al chico hacer una mueca melancólica con la mirada perdida entre la nieve que había comenzado a caer más fuerte y de alguna manera algo la llevó a caer en recuerdos ya muy lejanos.

Uno de ellos fue su familia, lo que más le costó dejar atrás una vez se decidió unir a la Guardia. En algún tiempo pensó que fue difícil tomar la decisión de ser soldado citadino. Se pasó una notable cantidad de años recorriendo todas las calles de su ciudad, que además de ser ciudad era la capital de la provincia, la ciudad más fría y retirada de todas las demás, pero a la que más comerciantes llegaban -y junto a los comerciantes, los ladrones-, por lo que estuvo tiempo completo ocupada manteniendo el orden en las fiestas, confiscando extranjeros o persiguiendo algún ladronzuelo, sólo tuvo unas noches de desvelo para conversar con los suyos y al otro día partir muy temprano de nuevo a su labor.

Jamás pensó en lo que significaría no poder verlos todos los días al despertar o antes de dormir. Ahora las visitas serían contadas y cada cuatro meses.

A veces deseaba ser por cinco minutos una niña nuevamente.

– Diablos. – Se quejó en medio de un bostezo el chico que nuevamente le devolvió a la realidad. – Menuda forma de pasar un día frío. La buena noticia es que no hay novedades, no me agrada la idea de tener que usar esta espada con tanto hielo en el aire. – Agregó dándole palmaditas a la empuñadura con la mano del lado en que tenía el arma colgada.

– Sí. – Respondió sutilmente la castaña. – Sería difícil moverse con facilidad con los músculos entumecidos. – Bajó la mirada hasta sus botas que no alcanzaban a tocar la nieve. Estaba segura de que si la pisaba sentiría nuevamente esa sensación de que el suelo quería engullirla allí mismo.

– De lo que me he dado cuenta es que por acá es muy tranquilo. – Se colocó las manos en la cintura. – Muy rara vez he oído de atracos o ataques masivos. – afirmó con un deje de despreocupación.

– Uminari no es una ciudad famosa por hospedar familias de ladrones o asesinos. Uno que otro trabajando sólo, nada más...– Nanoha alternaba la vista entre su interlocutor y la nieve que cada vez le dejaba ver menos. – Un clima tan frío ahuyenta a cualquiera, sin contar que estamos rodeados por montañas.

No si bien había terminado de hablar, logró ver por el rabillo del ojo al viejo Centinela moverse por su espalda. Sintió la mirada dura del hombre posarse sobre su cuerpo y por un momento se creyó fuera de lugar. Lo más probable es que el hombre pensase que no estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo, y lo peor era que la conversación le obligado a quitar la mirada de enfrente.

Con un poco de incomodidad volvió a acomodarse en su puesto.

– Aún así los enlistados nunca faltan y las barracas a la hora de cenar por unos pocos hombres no se llenan. Pero, ¿más vale prevenir, no? – Una segunda sonrisa confiada fue entregada, pero esta vez Nanoha no le correspondió más que una mirada asertiva.

El chico la observó con la mirada fija en un punto invisible lejos de la de él y con un mohín de disgusto le imitó y prefirió callar al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba para seguir hablando. Movía las manos innecesariamente, quizás por el frío, quizás por el aburrimiento, pero ninguna de esas razones pareció importarle a Nanoha que permaneció recia en su puesto.

No pasaron si bien dos minutos y la voz ronca que ya había comenzado a ser exasperante llegó nuevamente a los oídos de Nanoha.

– Hombre... me estoy congelando...

Nanoha estuvo a punto de pensar que el chico no se daba cuenta de donde estaba o la importancia del rol que estaba cumpliendo, pero fue interrumpida:

– Necedades. – Resonó la voz ronca y prepotente a las espaldas de ambos, causando que los aludidos se mirasen sobrecogidos antes de girarse.

Con las manos en la espalda se encontraba el viejo centinela que no despegaba la vista del castaño. El chico por su parte miró a Nanoha confundido y se aclaró la garganta.

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Necedades. – Se dio un tiempo para respirar antes de volver a hablar. – Eres un necio si crees que este sitio es tranquilo. – Nanoha miró de reojo al chico, al que ahora el viejo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– Es... lo que parece señor...

– ¡Necedades! – El mentón le tembló y su mirada vaciló entre ambos.– He visto cosas en mi vida que no te imaginas, crío, conozco la forma de las cosas que nos acechan en la noche, mientras tú duermes en tu puesto creyendo que Uminari es una ciudad segura.

Nanoha se relamió los labios inquieta ante la extraña aura que se había formado.

– No quise decir eso. – se intentó excusar moviendo las manos frente a él.

– ¡Eres un guardia! ¡Velas por la protección de la Torre Norte! No puedes pasártela pensando que este es un sitio tranquilo. – gritó con el rostro encendido.

– Lo lamento señor...-

– Más te vale saber usar esa arma cuando estés cuidándote el culo y el de tu gente, – le cortó– por que una vez te encuentras en la verdadera situación nada más importa que la seguridad de la ciudad que está a tus espaldas.

Un silencio mortífero los invadió, y lo único que pareció darle vida fue la pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpas del castaño. A su lado Nanoha se había tensado al recibir la mirada fría del centinela.

– Ahora lárguense. Terminó su turno.

* * *

Nanoha se llevó un pedazo de cerdo a la boca y en seguida un par de lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos. A duras penas lo logró tragar y enseguida abrió la boca para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. La lengua le ardía y se regañó internamente por ser menos precavida. Era cuento viejo ya las comidas hirviendo de la cena y aquello le había ocurrido nada más por despistada.

Con resignación tomó un sorbo pequeño de agua.

– ¡Agh, carajo!

Entre la muchedumbre y el griterío del lugar, las risas desenfrenadas de hombres y mujeres, unos viejos y otros no tanto, el quejido femenino de la chica sentada frente a Nanoha en la mesa de madera le obligó a levantar la mirada curiosa.  
Una castaña de ojos azules lagrimosos se intentaba echar viento a la boca agitando la mano frente a su rostro. Al instante su acompañante que seguía todos sus movimientos estalló en risas dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Nanoha levantó una ceja al reconocer a su compañero de guardia. Le pareció raro no haberlo notado antes sentado tan cerca.

– No puedo creer que te pase eso todas las noches, Hayate.

– Será que todas las noches llego con hambre, Vice.

– Sigue siendo tu culpa, deberías aprender a controlarte. – El castaño le sonrió confiadamente y Nanoha, que se había quedado mirando la escena, de alguna manera reconoció esa faceta. – Tengo un apetito que te jodes, pero mi plato sigue intacto. – Y soltando una risilla desvió la mirada que para su asombro encontró a la de Nanoha frente a ellos con un pedazo de cerdo atrapado entre los dientes del tenedor.

– Pues no me extraña que no tengas hambre. – Hayate soltó un mohín cabreado. – Los de rango cuatro nos han hecho caminar por todo el perímetro sur ida y vuelta, aún tengo los pies entumecidos con todos esos kilos de nieve cayéndome en los hombros. – Le apuntó con el tenedor. – ¿Tú haces algo más que estar parado en la Torre Norte con esa cara de baboso? De seguro puede pasar una horda frente a ti y ni te enteras.

Vice abrió la boca en señal de protesta pero en seguida volvió a mirar a Nanoha, que había vuelto a concentrarse en su plato.

– No creo que sea conveniente que hables así frente a mi compañera de guardia.

– ¿Compañera de guardia? – Hayate apoyó un codo en la mesa e intentó seguir la línea invisble de la mirada del chico y se encontró con Nanoha levantando la suya igual de curiosa. – ¿Es ella?

– Sí. – Afirmó Vice. – Ella es...

Nanoha guardó silencio hasta que las dos miradas que la inspeccionaban de tal manera que parecían querer descubrir todos los secretos que guardaba le dieron a entender que debía decir su nombre.

– Nanoha. – Dijo sin más. – Takamachi Nanoha, no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos.

– Nanoha. – Repitió. – Yo soy Vice, Granscenic Vice. Ella es...

– Yo soy Yagami Hayate. – Interrumpió la chica. – Mucho gusto. ¿Eres compañero de este idiota? – Vice le miró reprochante. – Nunca te había visto.

– Llevo sólo un mes acá. – Respondió Nanoha dejando el tenedor en el plato. Tenía hambre, pero también era verdad que no había socializado con nadie desde su llegada y de alguna manera sí se sentía sola. A su familia le podría ver en un buen tiempo más y sólo por unos días, luego de eso debería volver a la nieve y a la soledad de la guardia.

– No pongas esa cara cuando dices 'un mes'. –Dijo en tono calmado Hayate. –Acá la gente dura menos de lo que crees.

– Al menos con los que estoy un mes es poquísimo. – Respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa sincera. – Los soldados que cuidan los otros pisos llevan años allí, sin hablar del viejo centinela claro. Tengo entendido que él es un veterano.

– ¿Ustedes dos estan en la Torre Norte, no? – preguntó la castaña mirándolos a ambos.

– Sí.

– Así es.

– Los admiro por tener que lidiar con el viejo Graham. – Hubo una pausa en la que nadie habló. – Graham es el nombre del centinela. ¿No lo sabían?

– ¿Realmente rees que ese viejo cascarrabias nos diría su nombre? – Bufó Vice apoyando un codo en la mesa para descansar el mentón en su muñeca. – ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una fiesta de recibida?

– Graham es un buen hombre, sólo no intenten hacerlo enojar. – Nanoha y Vice se compartieron una mirada. –Su nombre completo es Gil Graham, pero qué más da, acá todos lo conocemos como el viejo Graham.

– Menuda vida que me toca. – Se quejó Vice dejándose caer en la mesa.

Hayate negó lentamente con la cabeza, luego de eso miró expectante a Nanoha que miraba la situación con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Sólo has estado en el Norte?

Nanoha asintió. – Me asignaron al área Norte a penas llegué.

– Entiendo. – respondió Hayate. – Últimamente hemos estado copados de equipo en el lado Sur, en las torres y los fuertes ya costaba moverse, por lo que he escuchado están mandado a todos los recién llegados a las otras áreas. Ahora ni siquiera dan la oportunidad de apelar un cambio. Al Norte llegas y allí te quedas.

Nanoha levantó ambas cejas y bajó la mirada a su plato. Ahora entendía por qué en la carta del General especificaban lo importante que era que se mantuviese en el punto asignado.

Suspiró cansada. Al parecer debería comenzar a acostumbrarse a la misma vista.

– La buena noticia es que como están en la torre y no en el fuerte los... –calló miró en ambas direcciones. – los jodidos de rango cuatro no los harán pasearse por lugares en los que muy bien podrían morir si pisan mal con la excusa de explorar. – dijo más bajo. – Estoy segura que tienen algo en contra de nosotros. – Con un suspiro miró al techo y pareció meditar. – Al menos por el lado Norte es tranquilo.

Un carraspeo incómodo se atoró en la garganta de Nanoha y enseguida fue acompañado por unos balbuceos por parte de Vice, que miró en todas las direcciones en busca de alguna figura que se asimilase al centinela y terminó por darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hayate, que miraba sin entender muy bien la situación.

**x x x **

Nanoha ya había avanzado gran parte en su plato cuando decidió retomar la conversación que había muerto al momento en que el apetito fue mayor.

– ¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí, Yagami-san?

Hayate le hizo un ademán con la mano. – Oh no, por favor, sólo Hayate. – Nanoha le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió. – Veamos... – dijo mirando al techo. – llevo la mitad de un año acá, si mal no recuerdo. También comencé en el norte, pero en el fuerte. Duré sólo unos días antes de que me cambiasen al Sur, los tiempos eran diferentes y la seguridad se había reforzado desde el último asalto que llegó hasta las primeras tiendas de la avanzada cerca del bosque.

– ¿Asalto? – preguntó curiosa Nanoha. – No tenía idea de ello. – En realidad no la tenía. Siendo gran parte de su vida una guardia de calle mitad citadina no le llegaba ningún tipo de información, realmente dentro de los muros de la ciudad se vivía en otro mundo en el que la principal preocupación era el comercio y la ganadería.

– Sí. Una banda de tipos con cuchillos destrozó las tiendas y quemó algunas de las provisiones que guardaban. Los que le hicieron frente los pudieron controlar a duras penas, más que por la cantidad por la forma en que se escurrían y esquivaban todos los golpes. Eran verdaderos demonios. – Hayate levantó la mirada y cuando notó la preocupación de ambos rió colocándose una mano en la cabeza. – Bueno no tan así, me gusta exagerar cuando cuento historias. Pero a lo que voy, – prosiguió ignorando el reclamo por parte de Vice– es que realmente esa no era la verdadera batalla.

– ¿Cómo no? – preguntó Nanoha que ya estaba con ambos brazos encima de la mesa escuchando atentamente.

– Realmente aquello era una distracción. El verdadero atraco fue en la torre sur.

– ¿Y para qué harían eso? – Dijo Vice rodando los ojos. – Quiero decir, si realmente quisiesen robar algo el peor lugar sería una torreucha desgastada que sólo tiene ropa, un tanto de proviciones junto con los guardias medio congelados y uno que otro centinela malhumorado.

– Concuerdo con Vice. – Sentenció Nanoha frunciendo el ceño. – Las torres sólo nos albergan a nosotros y una que otra arma extra, no entiendo para...– Algo hizo click en su cabeza y se detuvo. – A menos que tuvieran a alguien preso. – Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que las torres servían de cárcel temporal para al menos un reo.

– Nada de eso. – Negó lentamente Hayate. – Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero así ocurrió.

"_O al menos eso contaron." – _Pensó Nanoha que volvió a su plato una vez el tema pareció finalizado.

El resto de la cena prosiguió calma, y poco a poco el silencio fue reinando el sitio mientras la gente salía de los comedores y se iba una a una hacia sus respectivas tiendas para descansar.

Pronto los tres chicos habían terminado con sus respectivos platos y no había nada más que decir, el cansancio se estaba adueñando de las miradas presentes y junto con un movimiento de mano se despidieron. Nanoha los observó retirarse en dirección contraria y se encaminó hacia su tienda que a lo lejos se vio iluminada.

Cuando llegó se encontró con lo que sospechaba. Sus compañeros de tienda ya estaban dormidos, arropados cubriéndose hasta los ojos y sabía que ese farol de mano apoyado en un cajón roñoso en medio de los sacos estaba prendido por ella. Era una costumbre al menos entre ellos de dejar la luz encendida para que el último que llegase viese al menos sus pies o el camino hasta su lecho.

Al parecer hoy se había demorado más de lo común, nunca le había tocado soplar la llama.

Soltando un jadeo cansado, Nanoha se quitó lo más pesado de encima que era la espada y el sobretodo con capucha, los dejó encima de las ropas que más tarde serían su cama, se colocó en cluquillas y acercó el rostro hacia el agujero en el vidrio del farol para apagarle. En ese momento su mirada se enfocó en lo que la luz antes de desaparecer alcanzó a reflejarle en una de las lonas de la tienda. Una sombra casi imperceptible había pasado corriendo frente a ella y Nanoha se paró de manera violenta ante aquella visión.

La llama murió convertida ahora en un hilo de humo y la oscuridad se había adueñado del pequeño sitio, y a pesar de que podría haber sido cualquiera que simplemente pasaba por fuera, guardó silencio mientras sus ojos azules que parecían brillar intentaban adecuarse a la falta de luz.

El único ruido que entorpecía la paz eran los resuellos serenos de los que dormían.

Esperó con los sentidos alertas hasta que estimó conveniente echar una última mirada en el exterior antes de ir a dormir.

Con cuidado asomó primero la cabeza y después de mirar en todas las direcciones terminó saliendo por completo. A su al rededor sólo había nieve y más nieve, sin contar las otras tiendas que yacían a unos metros más lejos de donde estaba, todas separadas.

La ojiazul se masajeó el puente de la nariz y negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente había sido presa de una mala jugada por parte de sus ojos. Aspiró con disgusto por última vez en la noche el aire nocturno y giró para meterse en la tienda nuevamente.

Y lo vio. Más allá, donde empezaban los árboles y la frondosidad convertía al bosque en un agujero cubierto de oscuridad, algo moverse. Por un momento pensó en despertar a alguien, pero sería incómodo y bastante estúpido molestar a sus compañeros si al final se trataba de un simlpe animalillo. Miró por última vez en todas las direcciones y al no ver persona alguna tentó a la suerte dando unos pasos más cerca de lo que vio. Sus pies habían dibujado un camino corto en la nieve, y desde ese lugar aún no descubría qué era aquello.

A lo lejos unos pájaros cantaron haciendo que Nanoha diera un salto.

– El cerdo me debe haber hecho mal. – Se burló internamente de sí misma. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sonrió avergonzada. – Será mejor que me vaya a dormir...-

Y con el mismo rostro relajado con el que dijo las palabras anteriores, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo cuando un sonido tan filudo como un cuchillo pareció cortar el viento que le rodeaba.

Algo más confundida revisó con los ojos bien abiertos a su alrededor. Esa vez sí había oído algo, y cuando giró sobre sí no pudo hacer más que tragarse la mueca de horror al ver una flecha enterrada en la nieve justo a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente giró sobre sí para volver a mirar el sitio que había estado observando pero nada de eso pudo concretar. Había sido literalmente derribada por un cuerpo quizás dos veces más pesado que ella, y ahora se encontraba sin movilidad alguna boca arriba, enterrada en la nieve intentando recuperar el aire que le quitaba la mano enguantada que cubría su boca y parte de su nariz. Sobre ella una figura vestida completamente de negro soltó una risa ronca, un hedor mezclado entre barro y suciedad le llegó directo a las fosas nasales y vio a la figura acercarse a ella.

– Perra de circo, agradece que no te he dado, pero puedes contar los segundos de vida que te quedan.

Bajo la tenue luz del lugar vio una mandíbula moverse con furia. – Ahora dime. – Agregó cuando Nanoha sintió algo filudo descansar en su cuello. – Dime si ya lo encarcelaron. ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Nanoha no supo que hacer. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría ni menos de lo que le estaba diciendo. Mientras el hombre guardó silencio para esperar la respuesta, aprovechó para pensar.

Estaba siendo asaltada. ¿Debía gritar? ¿Debía intentar soltarse?

– Respóndeme.

O lo más probable es que no alcanzase a hacer nada de aquello. El filo lo sentía cada vez más dentro de su piel y se había comenzado a desesperar.

– Creo que no me especifiqué bien. Pregunté si ya lo encarcelaron. Y no me pongas caras raras, sé que eres una perra de la Torre Norte. – Un brillo despiadado en los ojos del tipo denotó por debajo de su capucha y Nanoha comenzó a sentir que aquello no era un simple asalto.

¿Moriría allí?

– Qué se supone que haces.

Para terror de la castaña una segunda silueta seguida de un susurro ahora femenino apareció por detrás del gigante encima de ella. Su agresor miró a sus espaldas a lo que parecía ser su compañera sin dejar dejar de taparle la boca ni mover un centímetro del cuchillo en su cuello. Lo escuchó gruñir.

– Sabes que no soy paciente, así que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. – Volvió a girar su cabeza y Nanoha sintió que clavaban su mirada en ella. – Tan sola y desarmada...Está obligada a responderme o simplemente morirá. Vamos, dime ya, de esta no pasas.

El pecho de Nanoha comenzó a subir y bajar con más rapidez. Sentía los latidos del corazón en el paladar y por primera vez supo lo que era el miedo. Miedo a saber que moriría y nadie podría salvarla. Nunca más vería a su familia, ya no estaría viva.

– Ya veo. – Masculló con ira el hombre tras el silencio. – Si no hay cooperación de tu parte tendrás lo que mereces.– Y retirando el cuchillo de la garganta, lo levantó en el aire para tomar velocidad, a la altura del rostro de la castaña.

Nanoha sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y rogar clemencia al primer dios que se cruzó por su cabeza.

– Las cosas no se hacen siempre como tu quieres, Verossa. Hoy la líder soy yo.

Sin saber si aún seguía viva los zafiros de Nanoha se abrieron con violencia. En una fracción de segundos notó la nueva situación en la que se encontraba; el peso sobre ella ya no estaba, el hombre yacía en el suelo a unos centímetros de ella, y que la segunda figura femenina aún tenía la mano empuñada.

Sin poder controlar sus propias reacciones, intentó pararse como pudo para correr de allí, pero a penas se volteó quedando de bruces para apoyarse con las manos en la nieve el cuerpo le falló y se movió más lento de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Al igual que en las pesadillas donde la velocidad se reduce y por más que quieres moverte, algo no te deja.

Para mal suyo había sido apresada nuevamente. La habían agarrado por la espalda y ahora tenía un brazo ahorcándole entre el cuello y el mentón, obligándole a apoyar la nuca en el hombro por detrás suyo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo la figura se acercaba a su oído.

– Si gritas te mataré, si intentas huir te mataré, por lo que creo que la desición más inteligente que puedes hacer es callar si quieres contarlo luego. – El brazo abandonó el cuello de la castaña y la sensación de sumisión fue en seguida compensada por la mano enguantada que le tomó del mentón para girarle la cabeza hacia el rostro que le hablaba. – Dile a tu general que no se olvide de las cuentas no pagadas. Si no lo paga como corresponde, lo hará con sangre. – Bajo esa capucha, Nanoha pudo sentir claramente el frío tan cortante como la flecha de ambos ojos rojos que le miraban dominantes absolutos. El rostro femenino de su agresora se dejó ver por completo, y cuando las cosas parecían no poder ir peor sintió que le colocaban algo en la boca.

– Trágalo. – La mujer escondía algo entre el cuero de los guantes y ahora lo presionaba en los labios pálidos, congelados y cerrados de Nanoha.

Sin poder hacer nada más, presa de la fuerza y habilidad de aquella mujer para inmovilizarla, entreabrió la boca para darle el pase libre por su garganta a aquello que parecía ser una piedra por lo rugosa que era.

Lamentablemente una simple piedra no habría tenido el poder para hacerle perder la conciencia.


End file.
